Temporary Bliss
by Uchizaki
Summary: Ichigo has been with his lover Shiro for almost three years now. Ichigo loves the albino with all his being but he discovers that the person he trusted the most in the world was hiding something from him. Has their passion faded with time? Warnings: Yaoi, Language, M for a reason, etc. [I don't own Bleach or the cover image.]


A/N: Hey all it's been a while. College is busy... but thanks to winter break I have time to write this short story! Inspired by the song Temporary Bliss by The Cab. If you guys don't know it you should head over and check it out! It's great.

Disclaimer: Does not own Bleach.

* * *

Temporary Bliss

~ Uchizaki ~ 

Ichigo Kurosaki laid spread out lazily on his full-sized bed starring up at his phone screen as he checked his emails, most of them junk mails not worth a second glance. With his other hand, he toyed with the slim, silver ring dangling from a sterling silver snake-patterned chain clipped loosely around his neck.

He held the prized possession in between his index finger and thumb as he slowly caressed it with his gaze. Delicately carved on the inside of the ring were two names: Ichigo and Shirosaki. Shiro, his boyfriend of almost three years now, had given him the ring and chain combination for their one-year anniversary.

He lips quirked up at the corners as he reminisced about the grin on his boyfriend's face at his unconcealable shriek of happiness on opening the gift. He remembered the life and _love_ reflected in those golden irises as they watched his reaction affectionately. He felt the gentle yet strong caress on his waist as the love of his life pulled him in for a fiery kiss. He remembered Shiro's promise to him that day as he clipped the chain around Ichigo's neck.

_"I love ya Ichi, ur the only one for me, I promise."_

Then they had proceeded to make passionate love right atop the bed Ichigo was lying on top of right now.

"Shit…" Ichigo muttered as he fidgeted, trying to ignore the tightening of his pants at the vivid memories of that night. That was the most heated and passionate night they had together, hands down. He dropped his phone lightly onto the pillow by his head and covered his eyes with his arm tiredly, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out that memory for now.

The orange haired man wasn't foolish enough to not notice that Shiro and his love weren't the same as it used to be around the time of their one-year anniversary. For their second anniversary it was obvious Shiro whipped up a last minute plan, as he didn't even contact him about doing anything that day until late afternoon. They had dinner at a fancy seafood restaurant and then Shiro dropped him off at Ichigo's apartment saying that he had to focus on writing a paper that night that was due the next morning. Ichigo was a bit sad, but he smiled and gave his albino boyfriend a goodbye kiss before he drove off.

From that point on their relationship slowly but surely became more strained. Shiro would reply to his texts after as long as a few hours at times and they didn't spend that much time with each other anymore. However, the times he did spend with Shiro were just as blissful, and he miss the old times when the albino was more free.

He glanced at his phone again and sat up with a start. Shiro had texted him; the vibration must've gone unheard because he was so lost in his thoughts.

After a few seconds of fumbling with jacket buttons and shoelaces, the door slammed shut and the apartment fell silent.

Shiro always unlocked the door in advance when he was expecting guests, and tonight was no different. Ichigo quietly entered and slipped his shoes off. The lights were off everywhere in the apartment except for a slit of light peeking through under Shiro's bedroom door, indicating that his boyfriend's roommates were probably out partying somewhere; it was Friday night after all.

Shiro was showering, judging from the empty bedroom and the sound of running water behind the closed bathroom door. Ichigo made himself comfortable, dropping down lazily on his boyfriend's unmade bed, inhaling the other's musky scent.

He must've dozed off because he didn't recall hearing the shower stop or his boyfriend entering the room. When he opened his eyes, there Shiro was standing in his naked glory as he viciously ran the towel through his hair in an attempt to dry his untamable spikes. Ichigo felt the blood rushing up to his face and down south to his nether regions as he unconsciously grabbed a pillow to hide his blush.

"Like what you see Ichi?" the sinfully rich and slightly scratchy voice spoke. He knew Shiro was smirking underneath the towel he was now using to dry his face. Shiro's confident aura and cocky personality was a major turn-on for the orange head. Shiro had the body to back up his words, his dedication to the gym was something unfading and something Ichigo sometimes found himself envious of. He buried his face deep in his pillow as he heard footsteps approach.

The bed sunk with the added weight and a gentle touch ruffled through his orange spikes. If he was a cat, surely he would've purred. He felt the pillow tugged away from his hold and black and golden orbs dominated his gaze. He knew that there was no fighting the magnetic pull those sinful eyes full of desire exerted and he let himself be engulfed with the heat that was Shiro's embrace as chilled, velvet lips descended on his own.

In the bout of their love-making, all of Ichigo's worries flew away just like his clothes did as his mind could only focus on the intense waves of pleasure that only one person in this world could make him feel. Every touch the albino delivered him ignited him. He was helpless at the other's ministrations. God he loved him so much, so so much.

And then there was white hot bliss, a shared climax that completely subjugated Ichigo. He couldn't dream a world without this feeling. He was addicted to Shiro in every way.

He glanced over at the white figure collapsed to the side of him with love as he brushed stray strands of hair away from his already closed eyes. The eyes fluttered open, and a post-ecstasy pair of eyes made contact with his own. A muscular forearm wrapped itself around Ichigo's abdomen and pulled him closer, his side flush against the other's toned abdominal muscles. A wiry leg tangled itself with his own.

"Ya smell good Ichi. It's the cologne I got for you isn't it?" the husky voice muttered and something hot and wet lazily glazed across the junction right above his collarbone. Ichigo shuddered involuntarily and felt his manhood throb again. Only then did he notice that his boyfriend was also hard again, indicated by the pressure against his thigh.

The body beside him shifted until it was splayed out on top of him. Bigger, more secure palms found his own and dragged them up above his head. He was pinned down in every way, completely under the control of the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Ready for round two?" That was no question, but a command as the other's hips pressed down and rolled forward, generating the most pleasurable friction which turned the orange head's brain into mush.

Sometime later in the night, a phone vibration from behind the bed awoke Ichigo. Groggy and thinking that it was his own phone, he groped around the top of the desk behind the bed, successfully locating the device.

The bright screen hurt his eyes and he winced, letting his eyes adjust. Upon seeing the background, he quickly realized that it was Shiro's phone in his hand not his own. They had the same model so Ichigo often got confused.

Someone had texted him. Ichigo glanced down to the white tufts of hair resting on his chest that's moving up and down rhythmically with his breathing and frowned, feeling slightly guilty but not really. They were in a relationship. It's fine to go through your boyfriend's texts isn't it?

Returning his attention to the screen, his eyes having adjusted by now, he read,

_Text me when you're done having sex with your boyfriend. – Kitty_

Who the hell was "Kitty"? Ichigo thought, a pang of jealousy hitting him, and how did this other person know that they were having sex? Ichigo also knew that not many people have nicknames in his boyfriend's phone, Shiro not being the type to change the names of people. This "Kitty" must've changed it himself/herself, which means this person was close to Shiro.

He swiped across the screen to unlock the screen; he has to know more. They might not be hanging out as much nowadays but the emotions he read in those golden eyes are real… aren't they? Shiro wouldn't cheat on him…

His thumb entered the familiar password, only to have the device vibrate and displaying the two words "Password incorrect."

What?

Did he change the password? Ichigo thought, slightly panicked. He tried entering the password again. And again. It's not going through. Ichigo was also one hundred percent sure he was entering it right; the password was his own birthday. Shiro had set it to that the day they got their matching phones because he knew he was bad at remembering dates.

Shiro's hiding something from me, Ichigo thought, and his heart suddenly ached. He gulped and slowly laid the phone back down where it was and fought the urge to cry. He glanced down again at the form sleeping peacefully on his chest. He didn't want to doubt his boyfriend, he really didn't. He couldn't fathom the love of his life spending his emotions on someone else. He rejected that idea and shook his head. Maybe his tired brain was misinterpreting things.

He ran his hand through those silky white tufts of hair gently. He'll sleep for now and ask in the morning, he decided, closing his eyes.

He soon drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep with all sorts of kittens running around causing mischief in his dreamscape.

He shivered as he awoke, immediately noticing the absence of the warm weight on his chest. He wrapped himself more tightly in Shiro's scent and blanket. He moved his hand over to where his boyfriend slept, feeling no residue warmth, which indicated that the albino had left quietly a while ago.

Opening his eyes wearily, he glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the room. It read ten past ten.

He sat up and stretched, arching his back and letting out a not so quiet sigh. He didn't expect Shiro to be there when he woke up since he knew the albino had an early shift at his job Saturdays and Sundays that started at eight. He didn't want to leave his warm cocoon, but his sore butt reminded him that he hasn't cleaned up from their activities last night and after realizing that, he felt gross.

Shivering, he dashed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm, he opened the mirror cabinet to get his toothbrush that he kept at Shiro's.

His eyes rested on something else as he reached for his toothbrush. He picked up the foreign object and scrutinized it. It was a cylindrical bottle of hair gel that was definitely not there the last time Ichigo came over, which was over a week ago. Weird, Ichigo thought, Shiro hates the feeling of gel in his hair…

Then the memory of the text he read last night hit him, and he dropped the little bottle as if it was on fire.

Ichigo stared down at the little bottle, wide eyed, a million thoughts running through his head and not one of them pleasant. Shakily, he bent down and picked it up, returning it to its spot in the cabinet.

He slipped into the shower, hoping that the scalding hot water will distract him from the thought of another man being with his Shiro.

A week passed by slowly, and Ichigo found himself in his room with the lights off, splayed across his bed again with his hands toying with the chain dangling from his neck. His hair looked like a family of birds decided to take residence in it and black bags were developing under his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured his boyfriend and another man making love, and it was killing him inside. He didn't dare to ask; he didn't want to shatter Shiro's trust in him.

It's probably not what I think it is, Ichigo kept telling himself. He trusted Shiro, and whatever the other was doing he would tell him eventually.

...

So why was it keeping him at night and making him lose his appetite? Ichigo groaned. He wanted to trust his boyfriend, he really did, but how can he when the signs were right in his face?

Shiro had texted him last Saturday when he got off from work.

_Hey babe, you awake? How ya feelin?_

Ichigo had debated whether or not he should ask Shiro about the text and the gel and decided against it… deciding instead to pretend he didn't see anything. He'll ask Shiro about him later in person…

_My butt hurts. You suckkk. _

_I do suck, and ya like my sucking ;)_

_… shut up you ass. _

_Haha kiddin kiddin. How's my strawberry _

_Mm good… wish you could be here when I wake up tho _

_aww. I do too babe, this job sucks :(_

_its okay. Lets hang out more? I miss you_

_miss ya too cutie. We will we will my clingy girlfrand ;)_

_you're a dick you know that_

_hahaha ur so fun to tease. Love ya!_

_Yea yea. Sweet words won't get you anywhere u butt_

_:P ya know ya cant resist my sexiness. See ya later! A friend's over and we have a lame ass project to do for my leadership class. Fuck shit._

_Lol okay. Good luck. Love you too_

Scrolling back through the conversation on his phone, Ichigo felt a mixture of giddiness and jealousy. Shiro always made him feel giddy through his actions or words. He hated it sometimes because he felt like a lovesick high school girl. He also wondered who the "friend" was that was over. Was it "Kitty?"

Stop Ichigo, he thought while mentally slapping himself, stop being a possessive lover and trust your boyfriend. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He really wished he could completely trust his boyfriend. He looked at his ring. He hasn't realized it before, but compared to the day he got the ring, the band seemed to have lost some of its brilliance and vitality with the passing of time. Was that true for Shiro and his relationship as well? He didn't really feel it as his love for Shiro was just as strong as it used to be, but he didn't know if he could say the same for Shiro.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the intruder enter until a sudden weight landed on him and he gasped in surprise and dropped his phone on said intruder's head.

"Owww Ichi! That hurt!"

Ichigo blinked rapidly. "S-Shiro? What the hell are you doing here?" Shiro wasn't supposed to be here, in fact he can't recall when was the last time his boyfriend came over without Ichigo asking. It was a pleasant surprise indeed but why was he here?

The albino sat up, his legs on both sides of Ichigo and his butt resting on the orange head's stomach. Tilting his head to the side, he gave his trademark smirk.

"Am I not allowed to surprise my boyfriend?" He purred before cupping the tanner man's face in his hands and descending, claiming the chapped lips for his own. He grinned as he delved his tongue into his boyfriend's inviting and accepting cavern.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him in with a carnal desire fueled by the raw need to claim what was his. With a sudden movement eliciting a surprised gasp from his counterpart he reversed their positions. His mouth moved south, leaving a trail of wet kisses trailing an alabaster, defined jaw. His tongue slid down until he felt the other's rapid heartbeat. He licked over the vein repeatedly, the glancing up, his eyes captured surprised but pleasured golden orbs with a seductive stare as he blew cold air onto the sensitive patch of skin.

A pair of strong hands rose and cupped his ass, giving them a tight squeeze as Ichigo's lips descended upon the silky skin, sucking hard and playfully biting at the pulse point. He'll leave his mark on his lover, marking him as his own.

"Aww yeah babe, love it when ya feisty like this," a breathless voice muttered before Ichigo yelped, his boyfriend not relenting the position of dominance as Ichigo once again found his back against his bed sheets.

"Now relax and lemme return the favor, tenfold," his lover smirked sexily before proceeding to unceremoniously strip Ichigo down in preparation of another long, love-making session.

After a few hours, both panted tiredly, a tangle of limbs atop of Ichigo's twin bed. A comfortable silence descended upon the two as Ichigo enjoyed being in the other's secure hold. Shiro was the first to break the silence.

"Ur hole's so tight and warm, ya know. Can my dick stay in it forever?"

Ichigo flushed and punched the other's sculpted chest. "Don't say embarrassing things like that moron."

"But ur so cute when ur embarrassed," the other grinned, placing a gentle kiss on orange locks. Ichigo's heart fluttered. He loved Shiro's tender side, which he tended to show less nowadays. The small actions and the fleeting touches got to Ichigo the most. They reassured him. No way Shiro can be cheating on me, Ichigo thought as he smiled, gliding his hands across the other's back, feeling the bumps and dips of the other's muscle.

"Lets go shower-"

"But I like the thought of ya filled to the brim with my seed," the albino teased as he rubbed a finger against his lover's hole, coating it with his own essence that was indeed leaking out of his lover. He blocked the anticipated punch with his other hand and stuck the previous finger inside his lover, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"Y-you asshole, stop saying gross crap like tha-AH!" Ichigo stuttered, his glare weakening by the waves of pleasure that shot up his spine and he moaned involuntarily when the long, smooth appendage found his prostrate.

"Haha ur such a slut Ichi, ya can't stop ur body from moving itself against my finger can ya," the albino grinned as he grabbed his partner's reenergized erection and his own manhood and pumped them together rhythmically as he added another finger inside the wet, warm hole.

Ichigo's mind had turned to goo at the intense pleasure wracking through his body as he cummed again at his lover's ministrations. He could do nothing but hold on to the fast ride that was Shiro as his lover also came with a moan so sexy that made Ichigo lose it again. Bliss, the only word that can come to mind.

"You're an animal," Ichigo groaned, weakly bumping the other's body with his own. Ichigo was powerless when it came to Shiro's touches. He was like putty in the other's hands, and he hated it but loved it at the same time.

"Hehe, ya love this sexy beast," was the response. Ichigo mentally sighed. He did, question was, did Shiro also love him the same way? He was afraid to ask, afraid for denial. He would wait for the other to say it by himself. He haven't heard those three words from the other for quite some while now. Over text doesn't count.

Before Ichigo could reply, the familiar sound of "You, you make me feel intoxicated intoxicated" came on and the albino by him sat up fast and rolled over Ichigo's body, digging his phone out of his discarded pants pocket before the song reached the next line. He beckoned to Ichigo with his index finger that he'll be back in a minute before striding out of the room in his soiled birthday suit, not so lightly closing the door behind him. However, he wasn't fast enough to prevent Ichigo from hearing the masculine voice on the other end.

That brought Ichigo back to reality and he saw the text he accidentally read on Shiro's phone splay out across his mindscape. His right hand clenched around the silver band… the band of Shiro's promise to him. He won't cry, no, not when he's lying in his bed, feeling used and dirtied by the love of his life. It was his first time feeling like this, and he definitely didn't want Shiro to see him right now, trembling, shaking, drenched in betrayal and quiet anger. Whatever high that came from their session of love making had left as soon as it got there.

With a few light steps, he made his way into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the shower and took a few steps back, sinking down against the wooden door. The cool tiles felt good against his sore behind. A tear slipped down his cheek, winning the fight against Ichigo's self-restraint as Ichigo lost himself as he hugged his legs close to him, his sobs drowned out by the loud, running water from the showerhead.

The ring hung, stuck onto his upper abs by the adhesiveness of his lover and his mixed semen.

Temporary bliss was all that Ichigo had now when he's with Shiro, and he felt fucking empty inside.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Not sure if I want to leave the story here or continue with another chapter. I have a happy and a sad ending in mind. Hope you guys enjoyed the story! If you want more leave a review saying if you prefer a sad or happy ending :D

Happy Holidays all! - Uchizaki


End file.
